


Such Divergent Men

by mresundance



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Warsaw Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who they are when they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Divergent Men

They are such divergent men;  
uneasily they survey one another, heads  
bobbing above water, green-black swells  
marbled with splashes of white light cast  
by the ship.

'You are not alone,' Charles insists, with a certainty sure as the cosmos;  
sure as the cycles of the moon and the sun and the stars.

 _I am always alone._  
Erik knows this  
with a certainty that feels bottomless  
as the ocean below

**Author's Note:**

> This began as part of a larger prose story, but then I realized this moment was its own story. I may borrow pieces for another (related) story, I may not.


End file.
